Marvel's The Punisher
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = 3 AM | Season1_2 = Two Dead Men | Season1_3 = Kandahar | Season1_4 = Resupply | Season1_5 = Gunner | Season1_6 = The Judas Goat | Season1_7 = Crosshairs | Season1_8 = Cold Steel | Season1_9 = Front Toward Enemy | Season1_10 = Virtue of the Vicious | Season1_11 = Danger Close | Season1_12 = Home | Season1_13 = Memento Mori | Season2_1 = Roadhouse Blues | Season2_2 = Fight or Flight | Season2_3 = Trouble the Water | Season2_4 = Scar Tissue | Season2_5 = One-Eyed Jacks | Season2_6 = Nakazat | Season2_7 = One Bad Day | Season2_8 = My Brother's Keeper | Season2_9 = Flustercluck | Season2_10 = The Dark Hearts of Men | Season2_11 = The Abyss | Season2_12 = Collision Course | Season2_13 = The Whirlwind | HistoryText = Marvel's The Punisher is a Netflix series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, based on the character of Frank Castle / The Punisher, who was introduced in the second season of Marvel's Daredevil. In June 2015, Jon Bernthal was cast as the Punisher in a supporting role in the second season of Marvel's Daredevil, opposite Charlie Cox as Daredevil. Development on a stand-alone Punisher series began in January 2016, ahead of the character's debut in the second season of Marvel's Daredevil. In April 2016, Netflix ordered a full 13-episode season for Marvel's The Punisher, and confirmed the involvement of Bernthal and Steve Lightfoot, the latter of whom would serve as the series' showrunner. . Filming took place in New York from October 2016 to April 2017, under the working title Crime. Music composer for Guardians of the Galaxy and its sequel, Tyler Bates was hired to score the series, following the end of production. . In October 2016, Marvel confirmed a 2017 release for the series. Although originally planned to have a surprise release in October 2017, Marvel and Netflix announced the series' launch would be postponed following the 2017 Las Vegas Strip shooting. This announcement came one day after Marvel decided to pull a panel for The Punisher from that year's New York City Comic Con. On December 12, 2017, it was announced via Twitter that the series had been renewed for a second season. Filming for the second season began on March 9, 2018, }} and wrapped on August 11, 2018. }} Josh Stewart, Floriana Lima, and Giorgia Whigham joined the main cast for the second season. On January 3, 2018, it was announced that the second season would be released on January 18, 2018. On February 18, 2019, it was announced that this series, along with Marvel's Jessica Jones, had been canceled after two seasons. }} Notes * No episode in the first season featured the entirety of the main cast. * This is the only Marvel Netflix series in which Rosario Dawson's Claire Temple doesn't make an appearance. Trivia * Coincidentally, the main antagonists of the first season, William Rawlins and Billy Russo, are both named William R. and have the nicknames "Bill". Gallery Posters Marvel's The Punisher Logo.jpg Marvel's The Punisher Poster 001.jpg Marvel's The Punisher Poster 002.jpg Marvel's The Punisher Poster 003.jpg|Spanish language poster Marvel's The Punisher Poster 004.jpg Marvel's The Punisher Poster 005.png Marvel's The Punisher poster 006.png Marvel's The Punisher poster 007.jpg Marvel's The Punisher poster 009.jpg Marvel's The Punisher poster 010.jpg Marvel's The Punisher poster 011.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's The Punisher Demolition HD Netflix Marvel's The Punisher Official Trailer 2 HD Netflix Marvel’s The Punisher Season 2 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel’s The Punisher Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel’s The Punisher Season 2 Showdown HD Netflix Featurettes Marvel's The Punisher Featurette Inside HD Netflix | Links = }} ru:Каратель (сериал) Category:Netflix Category:Web Series